Crazy For Love
by Cloudira
Summary: Kehidupan Wookie berubah saat seorang cowok yang mengaku teman masa kecilnya datang dan terang-terangan menunjukan rasa cintanya. Hidupnya tambah menderita ketika dia mengetahui kalau orang-orang disekitarnya mendukung cowok itu. OMG! Mereka Fujoshi…
1. Chapter 1

Crazy For Love

Genre: Humor and Romance *nggak yakin deh*

Pairing : tetep om saya dan adik saya,YEWOOK *Ngarep*

Disclaimer : Yesung hanya untuk Wookie, dan Wookie hanya untuk Yesung. Dilarang protes. *minta ditabok*

Summary : Kehidupan Ryeowook berubah saat seorang cowok yang mengaku teman semasa kecilnya datang kembali dan menganggu hidupnya. Cowok itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa cintanya, padahal mereka sama-sama namja. Hidupnya tambah menderita ketika dia mengetahui kalau kakaknya dan teman-temannya mendukung cowok itu. OMG! Mereka Fujoshi… Ini mengerikan!

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Oppa, aku menyukaimu, apakah kau menyukaiku?_

_Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu tapi aku mencintaimu._

"Wookie bangun."

_Be mine, please._

"Bangun woiii..."

_Aku akan membuatmu bahagia._

"Bangun…"

_Slamanya_

"BANGUN PEMALAS!"

Gubrak! Ryeowook jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Dia mengelus bokongnya yang ditendang tadi.

"Aww! Sooyoung noona, ngapain pagi-pagi di kamarku." Ryeowook berteriak pada teman kakaknya itu.

"Ngebangunin kamu lah. Kamu nggak sekolah? Kakakmu udah masakin sarapan buat kalian berdua. Buruan mandi gih." kata Sooyoung.

"Apa? Vic noona masak sarapan? Oh, aku ralat, noona masak racun?" teriak Ryeowook frustasi.

"Oh ayolah, dia punya niat baik memasakkan kalian sarapan." jawab Sooyoung sambil berjalan keluar. Ketika dia sampai di depan pintu dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap wookie tajam.

"APA!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Mimpi apa tadi, hah? Senyum-senyum sendiri." goda Sooyoung.

"Keluar bawel!" Ryeowook mengambil bantal lalu melemparnya kearah Sooyoung. Tapi dengan sigap Sooyoung menutup pintu sehingga bantal itu menabrak pintu kamarnya. Suara tawa Sooyoung masih terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar Wookie.

"Dasar cerewet" kesal Ryeowook. "Mau tau aja urusan orang. Tapi tapi tapi aku senang mimpiin cewek yang aku suka. Luna…" Ryeowook senyum gaje teringat mimpinya. "Ah, aku mandi dulu, harus cepat kesekolah, mana tau ntar ketemu sama Luna," ucap Wookie riang.

0o0o0o0o0

Sekarang Wookie udah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Wookie turun ke bawah untuk memakan sarapannya (baca: racun) yang dimasakkan oleh kakaknya. Sooyoung duduk di meja makan sambil ketawa melihat Ryeowook

yang melempar deathglare kearahnya.

"Sayang udah siap? Ayo makan dulu sarapannya. Nih noona udah siapain buat kamu." kata Victoria sambil melepas celemek yang dipakainya.

"Iya noona." jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis. Ryeowook sayang banget sama Victoria, secara kakaknya itu udah kayak orangtua baginya dan Amber, kembarannya. Sejak orangtua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan, Victoria kuliah sambil ngurus perusahaan yang di tinggalkan orangtua mereka. Jadi wookie sayang banget sama Victoria.

"Oh ya, mana Amber? Udah di bangunin blom?" tanya Victoria ke Sooyoung.

"Sorry, kalau Amber aku nggak berani bangunin. Aku gak mau mati muda karena bangunin singa tidur." kata Sooyoung sambil mengunyah roti tawarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tiba-tiba suara Amber terdengar dari arah tangga. Ternyata dia udah berdiri didepan tangga sambil nenteng tas sekolah dan bola basketnya.

"Tuh' kan, hawa pembunuh langsung muncul kalau ada dia." bisik Sooyoung ke Victoria dan Wookie.

"Aku dengar yang kau katakan itu." tiba-tiba Amber udah berdiri dibelakang Sooyoung.

Glek! Sooyoung cuma bisa nelen ludah melihat wajah Amber yang kelihatan horror di matanya. Jangan pernah omongin orang lain kalau kamu gak mau dapat musuh. Ingat tuh!

"Amber sayang, jangan gitu dong. Ayo duduk dan sarapan dulu." Victoria berusaha mencairkan suasana. Amber duduk disebelah Ryeowook. Dia cuma mandangin makanan di depannya sambil manyun.

"Kenapa nggak di makan sayang? Nanti telat lho kalau cuma di diemin aja." kata Victoria.

"Ini makanan atau racun? Warnanya item lagi." kata Amber horror. "Kenapa sih kita gak cari maid aja, jadi aku gak mules makan masakan eonnie." kata Amber ketus.

Victoria hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Amber. 'Kalau kita bisa kerjakan sendiri, buat apa nyari orang buat ngerjain tugas yang mudah.' begitulah pemikiran Victoria, yah walaupun nggak semua beres yang dia kerjakan.

"Sayang, kakak berangkat duluan ya. Ada tugas yang harus kakak kerjakan." kata Victoria. Dia menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang udah rapi.

"Kakak pergi dulu ya." ucap Victoria sambil mengecup pipi si kembar. Sooyoung cuma nyengir liat Amber ngelap pipinya yang dicium Victoria.

"Nyebelin..." teriaknya. Inilah salah satu faktor yang membuat Amber kesal sama kakaknya. Sampe sekarang masih aja diperlakukan kayak anak kecil, padahal 'kan sebentar lagi dia mau 17 tahun. Ryeowook cuma senyum sambil berdadah ria ke arah Victoria dan Sooyoung.

"Yaudah, kalau gitu kita sarapan di kantin sekolah aja." Wookie mengambil piringnya dan piring Amber yang nggak kesentuh sama sekali untuk dicuci. Lalu mereka pun berangkat ke sekolahnya.

0o0o0o0o0

Wookie langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar untuk menuju kelasnya. Begitu mereka berdua turun dari mobil, mereka langsung dikerumunin sama fansboy dan fansgirl Amber. Amber memang bintang di sekolahnya. Dia jago main basket, ditambah sifatnya yang selalu stay cool dan otak yang genius. Gak cuma cowok, cewek pun banyak yang jadi fansnya. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, walaupun dia gak kalah pintar dari Amber, tapi dia nggak begitu populer. Nggak keren, begitulah pemikiran orang-orang disekolahnya.

"Huh, minggir semua. Bisa gak sih tenang sehari aja, norak kalian semua." teriak Amber kesal. Suara Amber sukses membuat fansnya yang tadinya berisik jadi diam. Amber nggak ambil pusing dan langsung pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan. Tinggallah Ryeowook sendiri dengan para fans Amber.

"Wookie-ah, kami titip ini ya buat Amber~" para fansnya Amber tanpa permisi langsung manitipkan hadiah-hadiah buat Amber. Beginilah nasib Ryeowook, selalu aja jadi tempat penitipan hadiah buat Amber.

Poor, Wookie.

0o0o0o0o0

Sampai di kantin sekolah, Amber langsung nyamperin Key yang lagi sarapan. Key satu-satunya sahabat Amber. Bukan karena Amber nggak punya sahabat lain, tapi Amber lebih nyaman sahabatan sama Key. Karena cuma Key yang ngertiin dia dibanding teman-teman lain yang seenak jidat memplokamirkan diri sebagai fansnya. Bahkan mereka sampai buat FC segala. Gela nggak tuh!

"Kamu kenapa? Kok merengut aja, ntar gak cantik lagi lho." ujar Key yang lagi nyendok nasi gorengnya. Kalimat terakhir Key sukses mendapat deathglare dari Amber. Key cuma nyengir liat Amber yang pagi-pagi udah bad mood. Tiba-tiba Wookie datang dan nyamperin Amber dan Key.

"Tadi kenapa ninggalin aku sih? Aku kewalahan dengan fansmu." kata Wookie kesal. Amber cuma ngangkat bahu dan meneruskan makannya. Ryeowook tambah kesal karena sifat Amber yang cuek.

Suara tertawa dari cewek-cewek di meja seberang menyita perhatian Wookie. Ternyata di sana ada Luna dan teman-temannya. Luna tertawa anggun mendengar celotehan teman-temannya. Ryeowook merhatiin Luna sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Amber dan Key heran melihat Ryewook. Lalu mereka berdua mengikuti arah pandang cowok mungil itu.

"Kamu suka sama Luna?" selidik Key. Kayaknya Ryeowook udah tuli, pertanyaan Key nggak dijawab sama sekali, dia malah senyum gaje. Key dan Amber cuma geleng-geleng kapala dan ikut-ikutan ngeliat ke meja seberang. Kayaknya mereka berdua agak terganggu dengan suara berisiknya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Luna terarah ke meja mereka bertiga. Dia tersenyum manis lalu menundukkan wajahnya yang blushing.

"Yey, dia senyum ke aku." seru Wookie senang.

"Kayaknya enggak deh, dia senyum ke arah Amber." ucap Key.

"Masa sih. Amber kan cewek, nggak mungkin dia senyum malu-malu gitu ke Amber." sanggah Ryeowook nggak terima.

"Bisa aja kan, Amber juga punya fans cewek , mungkin aja Luna salah satu fansnya Amber." sahut Key nggak mau kalah.

Amber memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar perdebatan kedua cowok itu. Dasar, hal sepele juga, ngapain diributin.

0o0o0o0o0

Sekarang Ryeowook lagi di toko buku untuk beli komik Death Note kesayangannya. Dia kelihatan senang karena komik itu udah lama ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Komik itu tinggal satu di raknya. Tapi sebelum tangannya nyambar komik itu, sebuah tangan telah mendahuluinya.

"Hei, itu komik punyaku." seru Ryeowook nggak terima.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku duluan yang ambil." ujar cowok itu santai.

"Tapi aku duluan yang liat." jawab Ryeowook ketus. Dia berusaha merebut komik tadi. Cowok itu tersenyum dan berkata "Sebaiknya cewek kayak kamu nggak baca komik ini. Ini komik pembunuhan. Kalau kamu cocok sama komik yang di sana tuh…" dia menunjuk rak yang di penuhi komik serial cantik. Ryeowook terperangah nggak percaya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar perkataan cowok tadi.

"Aku ini cowok, bukan cewek jadi aku gak akan baca komik serial cantik!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau kelihatan manis dan cantik di mataku. Apa mataku aja yang udah rabun ya?" cowok itu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kau bukan lagi rabun, tapi udah buta. Aku gak manis dan cantik tapi aku tampan." Ryeowook tambah kesal karena di bilang begitu. Cowok tadi ngangkat bahu nggak peduli, dia jalan ke arah kasir lalu membayar buku dan komik yang dibelinya.

"Hei, sudah aku bilang itu komik punyaku." teriak Ryeowook. Cowok tadi mengambil komik Death Note dan menyerahkannya kepada Ryeowook.

"Aku nggak berniat membelinya kok, aku ingin membelikannya untukmu."katanya kemudian. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia bingung. Tapi komik itu tetap di ambilnya juga.

"Well… Wookie, titipkan salamku pada Vic dan Amber ya." katanya lagi sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut Ryeowook lalu berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Ryeowook nggak percaya dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia dan cowok itu bertengkar gara-gara sebuah komik, tapi sekarang…

'Siapa dia? Dia tau namaku, bahkan dia tau nama Vic noona dan Amber.'gumam Ryeowook. Sekarang dia benar-benar bingung. Dia melirik komik yang dipegangnya itu. Ryeowook tersenyum senang. "Akhirnya aku bisa baca kelanjutan Death Note, yey…" Ryeowook melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Dan taukah kalian, ternyata cowok yang tadi masih memperhatikan Ryeowook dari mobilnya. "Dasar Wookie, tetep nggak berubah."

TBC

* * *

Aku bener2 nggak PD sama fic ini. Aku udah baca n review sebagian fic di fandom ini, dan semuanya jauh lebih bagus daripada fic abal inih~. Mana ini fic lama lageeee… hadoooh.

Berhubung aku baru pertama kali publish fic disini, mungkin banyak kesalahan dlm penulisannya. Maka dr itu, MOHON BANTUANNYA dari chingudeul smua.a… ^^

Akhir kata saia noonanya wookie keponakannya om Yesung #Gampared# minta reviewnya…

Gomawo… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Crazy For Love

Genre: Humor and Family *iya ga sih?*

Pairing : tetep om saya dan adik saya, YEWOOK *Ngarep*

Disclaimer : Yesung hanya untuk Wookie, dan Wookie hanya untuk Yesung. Dilarang protes. *minta ditabok*

Summary : Kehidupan Ryeowook berubah saat seorang cowok yang mengaku teman semasa kecilnya datang kembali dan menganggu hidupnya. Cowok itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa cintanya, padahal mereka sama-sama namja. Hidupnya tambah menderita ketika dia mengetahui kalau kakaknya dan teman-temannya mendukung cowok itu. OMG! Mereka Fujoshi… Ini mengerikan!

Cekidooot!

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam ini malam minggu, tapi nggak ada niat untuk keluar bagi ketiga orang yang sekarang sedang main game di kamar Amber. Sebenarnya yang nge-game cuma Wookie dan Key, Amber cuma mencak-mencak liat kedua cowok itu buat ribut di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba HP wookie bunyi tanda satu panggilan masuk.

"Hah, si noona cerewet calling? Males banget ngangkatnya."Wookie mereject panggilan itu. Tau donk noona cerewet yang dimaksudnya? Tentu aja cewek manis yang udah jadi musuhnya dari kecil sampe sekarang. Tapi Sooyoung blom nyerah, buktinya name 'Noona Cerewet' masih aja nangkring di layar HP Wookie.

"Wook, diangkat donk mana tau penting." kata Key yang tetap fokus main game. Dengan malas-malasan akhirnya Wookie angkat telepon dari Sooyoung.

"Halo! Ada apa? Kalau gak penting-penting amat aku tutup nih." kata Wookie ketus.

"Sopan dikit dooonk, dasar bocah tengik, babo, sarap, kurang ajaaar." suara menggelegar Sooyoung terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Iya, iya, ada perlu apa, bawel?" jawab Wookie.

"Vic mau ngajak kalian makan malam, jadi kalian ke cafe biasa ya." kata Sooyoung dengan nada jengkel.

"Ok, kami siap-siap dulu ntar lagi nyampe," jawab Wookie lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Kita di suruh Noona ke cafe biasa, kamu juga ikut ya Key…" kata Wookie. Key mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ah, males! Aku di rumah aja." jawab Amber lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Wookie dan Key memasang tampang –kok-gitu-sih?-

"Woi Key, bujuk Amber donk." bisik Wookie. Key mengangguk dan berhenti main game. Dia berdehem kecil sebelum membujuk cewek tomboy itu.

"Amber. Vic noona kan jarang bisa ngumpul sama kalian, jadi gak ada salahnya 'kan penuhi permintaan noona." bujuk Key. Suasana hening sesaat. Wookie dan Key harap-harap cemas nunggu keputusan dari Amber. Dari balik selimutnya Amber menjawab... "Ok, aku ikut."

0o0o0o0o0

Sekarang Wookie, Amber dan Key udah nyampe di café yang dituju. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh cafe. Dari salah satu meja Victoria melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Itu noona, yuk kita samperin." ajak Wookie. Ada 3 orang lagi di meja itu selain Victoria dan Sooyoung.

"Ada yang mau kakak kenalin." kata Victoria. Orang pertama seorang lelaki tampan, berpakaian rapi, kelihatannya sih dari kalangan berada.

"Ini Hankyung, Hankyung ini Wookie dan Amber adik kembarku. Yang ini Key, temannya si kembar…" kata Victoria. Hankyung tersenyum ramah kepada mereka bertiga. Dan Hankyung ini pacarku," sambung Victoria malu-malu.

"Wuah, chukae noona…" Wookie dan Key memberi selamat ke Victoria. Sedangkan Amber tetap masang wajah stoicknya, nggak peduli.

Orang kedua, seorang cewek manis, teman sekolah mereka yang bernama Luna. Cewek yang ditaksir Wookie.

"Ini Luna, kenalkan?" kata Victoria.

"Hohoho kenal donk, Luna kan temanku di sekolah."ujar Wookie antusias. Dia seneng banget bisa makan malam bareng Luna. Key dan Amber cuma geleng-geleng liat tingkah Wookie. 'Jangan kumat ya, Wook!' batin keduanya masing-masing.

Dan orang ketiga...

"Yak! Kamu kenapa ada disini?" teriak Wookie.

"Ternyata masih ingat ya?" kata Victoria.

"Noona, dia cowok aneh yang ada di toko buku tadi siang." Wookie masih kesal sama cowok itu walaupun komik Death Note udah jadi miliknya.

"Tadi aku ketemu sama Wookie di toko buku, ternyata dia nggak ingat sama aku." timpal cowok itu. Wookie mendengus kesal.

"Sayang dia bukan cowok aneh, dia ini Yesung sepupunya Luna dan lagi dia tetangga kita dulu waktu masih kecil, ingat nggak?" terang Victoria.

"Engak ingat!" jawab Wookie datar.

"Padahal dulu kamu dan Yesung akrab banget lho, sampai-sampai waktu Yesung pindah ke Korea Utara kamu nangis sambil guling-guling di bandara." timpal Victoria.

"Eh, emangnya dulu Wookie sampe segitunya ya?" tanya Key penasaran.

"Udah laah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Kita di sini kan mau makan malam, bukan untuk membahas masa lalu" potong Wookie. "Oya, Luna mau makan apa biar aku pesenin."

Busyet! Tadi dia marah-marah tapi begitu berhadapan sama Luna langsung berubah 100%, cuy…

"Apa aja boleh." jawab Luna malu-malu.

0o0o0o0o0

"Sayang bangun udah pagi nih." Victoria membangunkan Wookie yang masih tidur.

"Ntar lagi ya noona, lagian kan ini hari minggu."jawab Wookie yang masih masih setengah sadar.

"Udah jam 9, ntar lagi siang lho. Oya, ada yang nungguin kamu tuh di bawah. Katanya dia mau ngajak kamu jalan-jalan." kata Victoria.

"Pasti Luna, aku mandi dulu." Wookie sadar 100% dan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. Victoria cuma geleng-geleng liat tingkah adiknya itu.

0o0o0o0o0

Sekarang Wookie udah rapi. Dia seneng banget karena mau jalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya kencan sama Luna. Begitu dia sampai di bawah...

"Mana Luna? Kok dia sih yang muncul?" teriak Wookie frustasi. Yesung yang lagi sarapan bareng Victoria dan Amber mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Wookie. Wookie tambah frustasi di buatnya. "Najeeees"

"Noona kan gak bilang Luna yang datang. Udah deh sarapan dulu, ya."ujar nurut perkataan Victoria dan duduk di samping Amber.

"Wow wow wow, pancake. Tumben nggak gosong." seru wookie sambil ngunyah pancakenya. "Noona, pancakenya enak." puji Wookie.

"Ini buatan Yesung lho, tadi dia yang bantuin noona nyiapin sarapan."jawab Victoria. Wookie langsung manyun. 'Nyesel deh tadi muji.' batin Wookie.

"Aku mau ngajak kamu kencan." kata Yesung terus terang. Wookie yang lagi minum nggak sengaja nyembur Yesung yang duduk didepannya.

"Apa? kencan sama kamu? Gak mau! Ogaaah." tolak wookie tegas.

"Kalian berdua kan udah lama nggak ketemu, jadi nggak papa donk kalau Yesung ngajak kamu jalan." timpal Victoria.

Wookie yang dengar perkataan Victoria langsung nyembur lagi. Kali ini dia sengaja. Kayaknya dia niat banget nyembur-nyembur Yesung.

"Apa? Noona tega menjerumuskan adek sendiri? Teganya~"

"Sayang, cinta itu buta. Nggak mandang bulu. Bukannya cinta terlarang itu indah, ya?" kata Victoria sok puitis.

"Tapi nggak gini juga kaleee." triak wookie. Wookie menatap Amber dengan tatapan -amber-tolong-aku-kita-dari-dalam-kandungan-bareng-bareng-masa-kamu-tega-juga. Tapi Amber cuek aja tuh sama Wookie. Dia yang udah sarapan langsung nenteng tas dan bola basketnya. Hari minggu latihan basket seharian penuh.

"Aku pergi." pamit Amber. Nah, ini nih contoh kembaran yang gak peduli dengan nasib kembarannya sendiri.

"Amber~" panggil wookie lirih.

"Noona hari ini juga mau kencan sama Hankyung, jadi kamu sama Yesung aja ya seharian ini, dari pada di rumah." kata Victoria. Hilang sudah harapan Wookie untuk menolak ajakan Yesung. Poor, wookie.

0o0o0o0o0

Yesung udah rapi lagi. Tadi dia udah memprediksikan bakal terjadi hal yang nggak diinginkannya. ternyata benar hal itu terbukti setelah Wookie menyemburnya 2 kali. Mereka berdua sekarang di dalam mobil Yesung. Wookie was-was dengan Yesung yang dari tadi lirik-lirik dia sambil senyum gaje. 'Pasti dia mau ngajak aku ke taman lalu ngobrol-ngobrol sambil makan es krim atau dia ngajak aku ke taman hiburan. Ah, biasa aja, nggak menarik.' batin Wookie. Tapi...

"Kita udah sampai, Wookie." kata Yesung.

"Panti Asuhan?" tanya Wookie. Yesung memang aneh, tapi dia nggak nyangka pada kencan pertama Yesung ngajak dia ke sini. Tentu aja Wookie senang. Bukan… bukan karena Yesung yang buat Wookie senang, tapi tempat ini yang membuatnya senang. Tempat dimana anak-anak berkumpul dan berbagi kebahagiaan walaupun tanpa orangtua.

"Iya, ayo masuk. Kita udah ditungguin lho." ajak Yesung. Mereka berdua turun dan langsung masuk ke dalam panti asuhan. Ternyata anak-anak panti senang banget dengan kadatangan mereka berdua. Mereka bercanda dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil itu. Sesekali mereka menertawakan Yesung yang bertingkah konyol. Atau mereka berdecak kagum ketika Wookie menceritakan sebuah dongeng tentang masa lalu. Dan mereka makan siang dengan menu yang sangat sederhana.

"Capek nggak? tanya Yesung.

"Lumayan" jawab Wookie sambil mijetin bahunya.

"Aku mau ajak kamu ke suatu tempat." Yesung lalu mengendarai mobilnya ke suatu tempat. ternyata tempat itu adalah sebuah bukit kecil yang di tumbuhi bunga-bunga liar namun indah.

"Tempat ini nggak berubah ya? Dulu kita sering banget datang ke sini bareng keluarga masing-masing. Dan kamu sering banget dijahili Sooyoung, hahaha." Yesung mengingat masa lalunya. Trus kamu nangis dan langsung lari ke pelukan aku. Kamu ingat nggak?"

"Nggak ingat." jawab Wookie jujur. Wajar sih Wookie nggak ingat. Waktu itu dia masih berumur 5 tahun dan Yesung udah 8 tahun.

Tiba-tiba rintik hujan turun, namun lama-lama hujannya makin deras. karena nggak mau kehujanan mereka berlari ke arah mobil Yesung. Tapi sampai mobil Yesung mereka udah kebasahan.

"Gawat! Aku lupa bawa kunci cadangan, mana HP low-bat lagi." Wookie baru nyadar kalau dia kelupaan.

"Kalau gitu ke tempatku aja ya." tawar Yesung. Awalnya Wookie ragu-ragu, namun ajakan Yesung diterimanya juga daripada nungguin Victoria dan Amber yang nggak jelas kapan pulang.

0o0o0o0o0

Wookie langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa milik Yesung. Masa bodoh dengan nasib sofa yang kebasahan karena didudukinya. yang penting sekarang dia istirahat. Yesung yang baru aja siap mandi cuma ngelus dada liat Wookie udah basahi sofanya.

Yesung lalu menghampiri Wookie dan langsung menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Tubuh Wookie dihempaskan ke dinding kamar mandi. Yesung menatap lurus ke mata Wookie.

"Wookie, kau…" Wookie makin terpojok ketika Yesung mulai mendekatinya. Jari-jari Yesung kini sedang membuka kancing kemeja Wookie.

"Mau apa kau…" Wookie ketakutan. Dan...

"Aaaaaaaaah."

TBC

Maaf~ saya telat publish. Maklum aja yak, jadi mahasiswi itu merepotkan… Hedeh~

Tapi saya kaget! *kenape lu, ra?* Kaget dengan reviewnya. Lumayan banyak cuy… Saya hanya bsa bilng makasih~ makasih udah mau baca fic jadul ini~ Saya jadi terharu *SROOOT* kirain ga ada yg review.

Ngomong2 ttng review, saya mau balas dl deh review dr temen2 smua…

Kanna Ayasaki : Iye, cowok itu emang si om Yesung. Tapi sayang, wookie-nya gak suka ama dia huahaha *ketawa laknat*. Makasih ya udah review ^^

Kikey : Suka? O.O .Makasih udah suka... jadi terharu lg dah ane~ Makasih udah review ^^

Phumie : Unnie? Kita jumpa disini yak? Senengnya~ makasih ya unn, udah review ^^

Ryeoka Miku : Hei Ryeo~ Loe kan udah baca ini fic dr zaman purba dlu… tapi Makasih ya udah review ^^

Keyra : Iya, aku jadi semangat nih berkat kamu dan teman2 lainnya. Makasih ya udah review ^^

Joongwoonieswife-sj : Tante? Hehehe iya deh, kamu kan istrinya si om. Yaodah… kamu saya panggil auntie aja yak! Gak boleh protes! *Ditabok rame2* Makasih ya udah review ^^

Kim TaeNa : Entah kenapa liat koment kamu, aku jadi semangat sendiri…

Makasih atas penyambutannya… *PD mampus lu, ra* Makasih ya udah review ^^

Dhikae : hihihi, saya jadi malu sendiri di bilng gitu~ *toeltoel* jawabannya udah adakan? Emang pmuda misterius itu si om yesung… Makasih ya udah review ^^

UmulKhey : APUAH MUL? Ira mencurigakan? Oh tidak~

Untuk membuat pens(hoeeek) Ira ga curiga, ira ubah penname nih hehehe

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Via2Myere : Bang yesung-nya udah nongol nih. Aku udah mampir ke ff kamu lho. Critanya serrru… Makasih ya udah review ^^

ELFishyShfly : hahaha kamu ada2 aja deh… aku suka koment kamu ^^

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Nikwon : a~ bang(?) Donghae ga ada… ntar deh kapan2 munculin donghae…

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Sulli Otter : Ira imnida… salam kenal Sulli… ^^

Jawabannya ada di chap ini kan? Iya emng bener itu si om Yesung, hehehe

Makasih ya udah review ^^

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukie : hehehe yg di Bold itu udah diperbaiki kok. Maklum anak baru jd ga teliti hohoho. Makasih ya udah review ^^

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Iya, tu orang emang om Yesung. Dia kan eksis bgt skrang, iya kan om? *Yesung ngangguk sanbil nyengir* Makasih ya udah review ^^

Uyung-chan : hehehe kurang panjang ya? Ini fic lama, jadi males mikir ulang lgi…

Makasih ya udah review ^^

* * *

Makasih juga buat ima yg udah ngajarin saya publish ff next chap *eleuh... si ira bego*

Makasih ya ma~ ^^

Akhir kata, MINTA REVIEW LAGI DONK ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Crazy For Love

Genre: Humor and Family *iya ga sih?*

Pairing : YEWOOK numero uno

Disclaimer : Yesung hanya untuk Wookie, dan Wookie hanya untuk Yesung. Dilarang protes. *minta ditabok*

Summary : Kehidupan Ryeowook berubah saat seorang cowok yang mengaku teman semasa kecilnya datang kembali dan menganggu hidupnya. Cowok itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa cintanya, padahal mereka sama-sama namja. Hidupnya tambah menderita ketika dia mengetahui kalau kakaknya dan teman-temannya mendukung cowok itu. OMG! Mereka Fujoshi… Ini mengerikan!

Cekidooot!

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

"Aaaaaaaaaah, tolong ada cowok gila mau nge-rape akuuuuuu." teriak Wookie kencang. Yesung buru-buru nutup telinga sebelum gendang telinganya pecah akibat teriakan Wookie yang super duper keras. Dengan sigap Wookie menutup kembali tubuhnya dengan kemeja yang setengah terbuka. "Kurang ajar!"

"Tenang, aku bukan mau nge-rape kamu." kata Yesung menenangkan Wookie. Emang niat Yesung cuma mau ngerjain Wookie aja kok. Wookie kan masih di bawah umur, jadi blom pantas buat di-rape. Hua ha ha ha, ajaran sesat.

"Trus kenapa membuka paksa kemejaku, hah?" triak Wookie lagi.

"Kamu harus mandi ntar sakit lho, tadi kan abis kehujanan." ujar Yesung santai. Wookie mendengus kesal.

"Tapi kan aku bisa buka sendiri, nggak usah dibukain." sindir Wookie. Yesung cuma nyengir aja dengar sindiran Wookie.

"Keluar sono, aku mau mandi."

DUK!

Wookie nendang Yesung keluar kamar mandi. Dia agak risih berduaan di kamar mandi dengan cowok aneh itu.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie baru aja siap mandi. Dia pake kaos putih dan celana pendek milik Yesung yang kegedean di tubuh mungilnya. Wookie keluar dari kamar Yesung dan menghampiri Yesung yang sedang memasak makan malam di dapur. Sebenarnya sih Wookie mau bantuin, tapi dia masih kesal karena kejadian tadi. Dia lebih milih duduk di meja makan sambil baca novel karya Agatha Cristie yang di dapatnya di kamar Yesung tadi.

"Udahan dulu bacanya, kita makan dulu ya." Yesung meletakkan semangkuk sup ke hadapan Wookie. Dari balik novel yang di bacanya, dia mengintip masakan Yesung. Asapnya masih mengepul. Baunya sih harum, tapi dia gak pernah liat makanan jenis itu.

"Ini apa?" tanya Wookie heran.

"Ini adalah 'Sup Jamur Kembang Tahu ala Yesungie Cowok Terganteng Abad Ini'." Yesung nyengir lebar sambil buat tanda V dijarinya . Wookie sweetdrop mendengar bacotnya Yesung. Dia serasa pengen muntah. Tapi supnya tetap dicicipinya juga.

"Enak nggak?" tanya Yesung.

"Seenggaknya lebih enak dari buatan Vic noona," jawab Wookie sambil terus mencicipi supnya.

"Kamu ingat nggak? Dulu kamu susah banget kalau makan. Tiap hari kejar-kejaran nggak mau di suapin. Tapi anehnya kamu mau makan kalau sepiring sama aku. Romantis banget ya kita waktu kecil. Makan sepiring berdua. Kayak suami-istri." Yesung mencoba mengenang masa lalunya. Tapi Wookie tetap aja nggak ingat.

"Aku… aku mau nanya sesuatu."

"Ya? Nanya apa Wookie?"

" Dari awal pertemuan kita, kamu selalu menceritakan masa kecil kita. Tapi aku bingung kenapa kita semua bisa berpisah?" tanya Wookie.

Yesung tersenyum miris. Perpisahannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya terutama Wookie membuatnya sedih. Apalagi keluarga mereka semua udah akrab banget layaknya sodara. Tapi apa boleh buat, udah seharusnya dia ngikut orangtuanya kemana pun mereka pergi.

"Mama dan papa harus ngurus perusahaan keluarga di Korea Utara karena perusahaan di sini udah di urus sama keluarga Luna." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Yesung.

"Trus kanapa baru balik sekarang?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Hubungan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara nggak begitu baik. Susah banget ngurus kepindahan dari sana." jawab Yesung lirih. Hah… kasiannya dirimu om Yesung…

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jam menunjukkan pukul 21.30 waktu setempat. Tapi dari tadi hujannya nggak berhenti, malah semakin deras. Wookie dan Yesung yang udah siap makan malam duduk-duduk di ruang santai sambil baca komik Naruto.

"Aku mau pulang." kata Wookie tiba-tiba.

"Tapi ini udah malam banget, di luar masih hujan."

"Tapi aku mau pulang sekarang~" rengekan Wookie yang manja membuat Yesung menahan diri agar tidak menyeretnya ke kamar dan melakukan adegan NC ditengah-tengah hujan begini. 'Sabar, sabar… Wookie masih kecil…' gumam Yesung. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo Vic, Wookie lagi di tempat aku nih." Yesung berbicara dengan Victoria melalui ponselnya.

"..."

"Ok. Ok."

"..."

"Gak ngrepotin kok, aku malah senang." Yesung melihat ke arah Wookie.

"..."

"Bye."

"Noona bilang apa?" tanya Wookie setelah Yesung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Vic bilang kamu nginap aja, dia takut kita kenapa-kenapa di jalan." jawab Yesung.

"Kok noona gitu sih? Aku kan besok sekolah" kata Wookie nggak terima.

"Besok pagi aku anterin kamu pulang ya." Yesung mencoba membujuk Wookie. Bahaya kalau ada apa-apa dengan Wookie. Bisa-bisa dia di bunuh sama Victoria kalau Wookie kenapa-kenapa. Akhirnya Wookie mencoba menimang-nimang.

"Trus aku tidur di mana?" tanya Wookie bingung karena di apartemen Yesung cuma ada satu kamar tidur.

"Tidur bareng aku aja di kamar." jawab Yesung kelewat semangat.

"Nggak! nggak mau, kamu kan berbahaya." tolak Wookie. Dia nggak mau kejadian di kamar mandi tadi terulang lagi.

"Tenang aja aku nggak akan macam-macam kok." kata Yesung meyakinkan. "Kalau gitu aku duluan ya." Yesung berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan seringai yang iya-iya ala om om mesum. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Wookie pun menyusul Yesung ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar Wookie terjungkal melihat pose Yesung. Posisi yang.. ehem, menggoda banget bagi orang-orang. Pose gitu kalau dalam kamus per-yaoi-an adalah pose dimana seorang seme yang menggoda sang uke untuk melakukan adegan rate 21+ di tengah hujan dengan background petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Dramatis banget yak. Emangnya kamus kayak gitu ada di dunia ini? Entahlah.

"Woi, ngapain masang pose gitu, udah gila kali ya ni cowok..." Wookie serasa pengen kabur dari tempat itu.

"Menggoda kamu, mana tau kamu tergoda dengan aku yang ganteng ini." jawab Yesung narsis.

"Cuih, yang ada aku mau muntah. Geser donk, udah ngantuk nih," ujar Wookie yang bersiap-siap mau tidur. Ternyata oh ternyata Wookie sang uke nggak tergoda dengan pose sexy sang seme. Poor, Yesung.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

Wookie baru aja nyampe di sekolahnya. Hari ini dia nggak bareng Amber karena tadi Amber pagi-pagi banget udah pergi ke sekolah. Dia melihat ke arah meja kembarannya itu, tapi Ambernya gak ada. Mungkin lagi di kantin bareng Key.

"Hoamh, Fanny ntar kalau guru masuk bangunin aku ya." ujar Wookie ke teman sebangkunya, Tiffany. Dia emang lagi ngantuk banget. Semalam dia nggak bisa tidur karena takut di grepe-grepe Yesung waktu dia lagi tidur.

Tapi ada yang janggal, cuy. Biasanya si Tiffany pagi-pagi udah brisik banget ngomongin komik-komik yaoi terbaru bareng teman-temannya. Perlu dicatat, disekolah ini 90% siswinya adalah Fujoshi stadium akhir.

Wookie melirik ke bangku di sebelahnya. Tapi bukan Tiffany yang dilihatnya melainkan seorang cowok bertampang imut bermata sipit yang lagi senyum ke arahnya. Apa Tiffany udah berubah jadi cowok tulen?

"Eh? Kamu siapa? Tiffanny mana?" Wookie mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari Tiffany, tapi yang dicari nggak ada tuh di kelas ini.

"Cewek yang duduk di sini ya? Tadi dia minta tukeran tempat duduk sama aku." kata cowok imut itu. "Oh ya, kenalin aku Henry Lau, anak baru." Henry mengulurkan tangannya.

Wookie membalas jabat tangan Henry. "Aku Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook."

"Kim Rye… ryio… ryo…" Henry agak susah menyebutkan nama Wookie.

"Wookie, panggil aja aku Wookie." ujar Wookie. Henry mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Well, kalau mau tidur, tidur aja lagi. Ntar kalau udah bel aku bangunin." tawar Henry.

'Kayaknya anak ini baik, bisa dijadiin teman kalau gitu.' batin Wookie. Dia pun memposisikan tubuhnya agar nyaman buat tidur, tapi...

KRIIING...

"Argh, nggak jadi tidur neeeh!" kesal Wookie karena bel udah bunyi. Teman-temannya pada masuk kelas semua. Terpaksa dengan keadaan ngantuk akhirnya Wookie mengikuti pelajaran dari gurunya.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

Sekarang Wookie dan Henry lagi jalan ke arah kantin untuk makan bareng. Tapi kumpulan murid-murid di depan mading menyita perhatian Henry. Dia pun menarik tangan Wookie ke mading. Di sana terpampang foto Amber yang lagi mendrible bola basket dan berita tentang pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang akan berlangsung bulan depan.

"Itu siapa? Dia keren banget." tanya Henry yang nunjuk foto Amber.

"Dia Amber, bintang sekolah kita. Dia kan sekelas sama kita masa kamu nggak liat sih tadi?" kata Wookie.

"Sekelas sama kita? Kenalin donk." rengek Henry.

"Iya,iya." Jawab Wookie sedikit iri. 'Kayaknya bertambah lagi fans Amber' batin Wookie.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jadi ini yang namanya Amber? Dia manis banget." ujar Henry gemes. Keren lagi. Boleh aku peluk ya…" Henry siap-siap mau meluk Amber.

"Eits, tunggu dulu. Maen peluk-peluk aja. Nggak boleh!" Wookie menarik baju Henry dari belakang. Sedangkan Key nglindungi Amber yang shock akibat perbuatan Henry. Selama ini memang dia selalu di krubungi sama fans-fansnya, tapi nggak ada yang brani nyentuh apalagi meluk dia.

"Kok nggak boleh, emangnya kamu siapanya Amber?" teriak Henry kesal.

"Aku kembarannya!" jawab Wookie tegas.

"Hah? Kembaran Amber, jangan bercanda deh. Kok nggak mirip yah?" kata Henry sambil membandingkan wajah Wookie dan Amber.

"Ya jelas nggak miriplah. Amber kan lebih keren dari Wookie." sambung Key dengan tawa mengejeknya. Wookie melotot ke arah Key yang udah ngakak liat ekspresi Wookie.

"Kalau gitu aku balik ke kelas dulu, lagi nggak mood brantem sama Key." Wookie berbalik arah menuju kelasnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah kepala Wookie mendadak pusing. Yang terakhir di lihatnya Amber, Key dan Henry berlari kearahnya, lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

Victoria membuka ruang kesehatan dengan keras. Tadi dia di telepon sama Pak Micky, -kepala sekolah Wookie- bahwa Wookie pingsan di sekolah. Di belakangnya Hankyung dan Sooyoung udah kehabisan nafas ngejar Victoria yang lari-larian menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Sayang, mana Wookie?" tanya Victoria ke Amber yang lagi nungguin Wookie sambil dengerin musik.

"Tuh di sana." tunjuk Amber lalu melanjutkan bacaannya. Victoria menghampiri Wookie yang lagi dipaksa minum obat sama petugas kesehatan sekolah. Sedangkan Sooyoung yang udah kecapean duduk di samping Amber sambil ngipas-ngipasin wajahnya. "Huwee, capek banget dah..."

"Noona~" panggil Wookie manja. Wookie membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, minta dipeluk sama Victoria.

"Sayang, badan kamu panas banget." Victoria bertambah panik.

"Akhirnya anda datang juga. Dari tadi Ryeowook-sshi nggak mau minum obat." kata si petugas kesehatan sambil nyerahin obat ke Victoria.

"Obatnya diminum ya, sayang..."

"Nggak mau~ Aku mau pulang aja, noona…" rengek Wookie yang makin mempererat pelukan sang kakak. Sifat manjanya keluar deh kalau sama Victoria.

"Kalau gitu kakak konfirmasi dulu sama guru piketnya ya. Sooyoung aku minta tolong sama kamu ya." pinta Victoria ke Sooyoung.

"Ok, aku keluar dulu," ujar Sooyoung yang udah mau keluar ruangan.

"Tidak perlu lagi nona Victoria, tadi saya sudah minta tolong sama guru piket untuk membuatkan surat izin." kata Pak Micky yang tiba-tiba nongol di ruang kesehatan. Sebenarnya tadi Micky ada di ruangannya, tapi begitu tau Victoria udah sampai di sekolah dia langsung nyamperin Victoria. Kayaknya kepala sekolah muda itu udah naksir Victoria sejak pertama kali Victoria mengantar kedua adik kembarnya ke sekolah ini.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Pak Micky." jawab Victoria. Micky mengeluarkan senyuman super duper hiper manisnya kepada Victoria.

"Ehem." Hankyung pura-pura batuk. Kayaknya dia cemburu tuh. Micky memicingkan mata melihat Hankyung. Dia merapikan jas dan kacamatanya. Seolah dia menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah orang yang berkuasa disini.

"Ini siapa, nona Victoria?" tanya Micky.

"Duh, saya lupa ngenalin ke Pak Micky. Ini Hankyung, pacar saya." jawab Victoria malu-malu. Sedikit kekecewaan tersirat di wajah Micky.

'Pacar?' batin Micky kecewa. 'Tapi nggak pa-pa. Kan baru pacaran blom nikah. Jadi kesempatan memiliki Victoria masih ada.'

"Saya Hankyung." dia segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Micky.

"Oh, Saya Micky. Micky Yoochun. Kepala Sekolah di sini." Micky segera menjabat tangan Hankyung.

"AW!"

Kayaknya jabatan tangan Hankyung kuat banget sampai Micky meringgis kesakitan. Khas jabat tangan orang yang lagi cemburu.

"Jadi , sekarang apa Wookie udah bisa di bawa pulang?" tanya Hankyung dingin.

"Karena semua urusannya sudah selesai, jadi Wookie sudah boleh pulang." jawab Micky nggak kalah dingin. Sooyoung yang nyadar keadaan akhirnya menyela keduanya.

"Kalau gitu kita pulang sekarang ya." Sooyoung membawa tas Wookie dan memberi isyarat kepada Victoria untuk membawa Wookie dan Hankyung keluar sebelum perang tatapan dingin berlangsung. Syukur-syukur deh cuma perang tatapan dingin, jangan sampe gara-gara kelamaan saling menatap, mereka berdua ikut-ikutan kayak Yesung yang jatuh cinta sama namja. Hedeh, bisa-bisa ntar dicincang sama Victoria.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

"WOOKIEEEE." teriak teman-teman Wookie yang langsung berhamburan ke kamarnya. Ternyata beberapa teman sekelasnya langsung menjenguk Wookie sepulang sekolah. Sedangkan Amber dan Key langsung masuk kamarnya Amber. Mereka males gabung-gabung gitu. Wookie yang lagi tiduran kaget mendengar suara berisik teman-temannya, terutama suara Henry dan Tiffany yang udah menggelegar tanpa bantuan toa.

"Sakit apaan sih kamu?" tanya Sunny.

"Cuma kecapean aja kok. Kemarin aku kehujanan trus kurang tidur." jawab Wookie lemes.

"Kalau gitu kamu istirahat aja. Sebenarnya sih kita ke sini mau main-main sama Amber." kata Henry jujur. Wookie semakin lemes dengar kejujuran yang keluar dari mulut Henry. Teman-teman yang lain langsung men-deathglare tingkat tinggi cowok polos itu.

"Permisi, kalian teman-temannya Wookie ya. Maaf ya udah ganggu." tiba-tiba Yesung udah nongol di depan kamar Wookie bareng sama Luna, sepupunya. Wookie langsung membenahi dirinya ketika tau ada Luna di sini. Teman-teman Wookie tersenyum ke arah keduanya. Yesung dan Luna menghampiri Wookie yang lagi duduk di atas bed. Luna meletakkan buahan yang di bawanya di atas meja kecil disamping bed Wookie.

"Makasih Luna." Wookie tersenyum manis ke arah cewek yang di taksirnya itu. Luna membalas senyumannya dan langsung duduk di dekat teman-teman yang lain.

"Kamu nggak pa-pa? Badan kamu panas banget. Pasti karena kemarin kehujanan ya?" tanya Yesung khawatir. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kening Wookie.

"Aku nggak pa-pa kok. Cuma demam aja, ntar lagi juga sembuh!" Wookie kesal karena Yesung bersikap sok mesra di depan teman-temannya terutama Luna.

"Kalau gitu aku ke bawah dulu ya, mau bantuin Vic buatin bubur buat kamu." Yesung mengecup sekilas kening Wookie dan langsung melangkah keluar.

"HAH?" teman-teman Wookie pada cengo ngeliat adegan yang baru aja terjadi di depan mata mereka. Mereka pada triak semua. Triakan khas fujoshi yang baru liat adegan mesra pair favoritnya. Sedangkan Henry cuma garuk-garuk kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa ya?"

"Kyaaaa Wookieeeeee…" triak mereka. Triakan paling keras keluar dari mulut Sunny dan Tiffany. Sunny langsung menarik tangan Tiffany dan teman-teman yang lain.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, aku harus membuat berita tentang ini." teriak Sunny yang udah di depan kamar Wookie. Sekarang hanya tinggal Wookie, Luna dan Henry yang lagi bingung sama tingkah teman-temannya.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Henry yang masih bingung. "Kok mereka pulang nggak ngajak-ngajak aku? Padahal perginya kan barengan…"

"Tau ah!" jawab Wookie ketus.

Ada apa dengan cewek-cewek itu? Pake triak-triak gaje lagi. So weird…

TBC

* * *

Kelamaan update? Yeah… I know. Saya sibuk ngurusin adik kecil saya si Wookie yang bolak-balik keluar negri buat ngamen ama hyungdeul-nya *diinjek berjamaah*. Err… maksudnya nganu…. nganu… *Ngomong apaan seh loe?*

Lupakan yang tadi. Saya mau nawarin fic yewook special valentine ama fic kyumin special ultah abang Kyu. Ada yang mau nggak. Saya mau publish tapi waktunya nggak tepat, makanya saya nanya dulu ama reader… Lagian itu fic udah sebulan yg lalu sih *kayaknya*

Okeh! Saatnya balasan review ^^ :

Via2Myere : Tenang ajah, om Yesung nggak bakal brani macem2 sama Wookie baby. Wookie kan masih kecil~ hohoho. Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Dhikae : *menghela nafas berat* kayaknya adegan sensor yang kamu dan aku harapin gak ada di fic inih~ ini kan rate-T… nyesel buat rate T di fic ini *kecewa krna ga ada yadong* XDXD Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukie : KYAAA, Wookie masih kecil gak boleh dirape. Ntar klo udah gede baru boleh~ *ditabok Wookie* Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Ara-chan : ngangantung? Hohoho kayak unyuk donk? *Lagi2 kena tabok* Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Ichigo : tenang ichi~ Luna gak bakalan ganggu hubngn yewook, yg ada dia malah dukung hohoho. Suara yg terakhir itu kayak mendesah ya? Itu suara jeritan para fujoshi yg berharap ada adegan NC wkwkwk. Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Kanna Ayasaki : yadong-nya di off dlu, ini rate T. ntar kapan2 aku publish yg rate M, klo kamu mau… Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Joongwoonieswife-sj : umur? Masih 18 kok, panggil apa aja boleh~

Wookie ga boleh dirape ama si om, wookie kn masih kecil. Kasian ntar gedenya jd manusia pervert. XDXD Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Kim kui Xian : hehehe ne~ udah dilanjutin nih. Review lagi yak… Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Nikwon : tunggu chap selanjutnya aja deh, biar tau hohoho Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Phumie : Jiahahaha, ira suka nasehat unnie ke wookie hmphmmm ^^ Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Min Hyorin : ira imnida, noona-nya wookie, keponakannya om yesung *halah, gapent*

Gpp kok, udah dibaca aja udah senang ^^ Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Sulli Otter : iya betul, wookie-nya aja yang salah sangka mlulu... *padahal yesung emng ngarepin hehehe* Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : hehehe wookie kan emang imut… adik aku ituh~ *wookie: najeees* Makasih ya udah review… ^^

ELFishShfly : Wookie ga diapa-apain kok, cm si om emng niat buat apa-apain sih hohoho Makasih ya udah review… ^^

Maki Kisaragi : ira imnida… salam kenal ^^

Kamu semangat banget yak? Aku jd tambah semangat liat koment dr kamu ^^

Makasih ya udah review… ^^

* * *

.

* * *

Buat smua.a, minta review lagi yak hehehe ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Crazy For Love

Genre: Humor and Romance *nggak yakin deh*

Pairing : tetep om saya dan adik saya,YEWOOK *Ngarep*

Disclaimer : Yesung hanya untuk Wookie, dan Wookie hanya untuk Yesung. Dilarang protes. *minta ditabok*

Summary : Kehidupan Ryeowook berubah saat seorang cowok yang mengaku teman semasa kecilnya datang kembali dan menganggu hidupnya. Cowok itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa cintanya, padahal mereka sama-sama namja. Hidupnya tambah menderita ketika dia mengetahui kalau kakaknya dan teman-temannya mendukung cowok itu. OMG! Mereka Fujoshi… Ini mengerikan!

Cekidooot!

* * *

"Si Sunny cs knapa tuh lari-lari?" tanya Key yang baru masuk bareng Amber. Tadi waktu keluar dari kamar Amber, dia liat teman-temannya pada lari pontang-panting.

"Nggak tau, aku juga bingung," jawab Wookie.

"Tadi Sungie oppa nyium kening Wookie, trus mereka pada triak sambil lari-lari," sambung Luna yang ternyata masih tinggal di kamar Wookie. Key menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Kayaknya ada yang aneh, kok perasaan aku gak enak.' batin Key.

"Gimana keadaan kamu?" tanya Amber. Dia duduk di dekat Wookie dan memeriksa suhu tubuh kembarannya itu.

"Masih pusing, tapi ntar lagi juga sembuh," jawab Wookie lemes. Henry yang memang nge-fans banget sama Amber langsung ngesot mendekati Amber.

"Amber~" panggilnya manja. "Wookie bilang kamu jago main basket ya? Ajarin aku donk~" sambungnya dengan nada (sok) imut. Amber merinding dibuatnya. Dia langsung sembunyi dibalik selimut dan memeluk lengan Wookie. Cewek tomboy itu merasa risih saat Henry semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Wookie yang nyadar dengan kerisihan Amber langsung bertindak.

"Hoi, pulang sono! Ntar mama kamu nyariin." usir Wookie.

"Eh? He he he iya udah hampir sore. Aku pulang dulu ya, dah Amber... muach." Henry melempar kiss jauhnya untuk Amber.

"Hoeeeek, ehek"

'Ck ck ck, dasar cowok aneh.' batin mereka masing-masing. Tanpa disadari seseorang dari mereka merasa cemburu saat Amber di goda.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Nggak! Nggak mau~" rengek Wookie. Sekarang dia lagi di paksa minum obat sama Victoria. Dari tadi siang dia nggak mau minum obat barang sebutir pun. Wookie kan susah banget kalau minum obat.

"Sayang, obatnya diminum donk…" bujuk Victoria. Dia terus memaksa adiknya minum obat. "Di minum ya obatnya…"

"Nggak mau! Obatnya pahit, Noona~ Jangan paksa aku~" Wookie sembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Kalau nggak pahit, permen namanya." Tiba-tiba Sooyoung udah berdiri dipintu kamar Wookie.

"Ah, Sooyoung akhirnya kamu datang juga."Victoria lega atas kedatangan sahabatnya itu. Tadi dia nelpon Sooyoung minta bantuan. Di saat seperti ini Sooyoung memang dapat diandalkan. Urusan maksa-memaksa, ancam-mengancam, manjat-memanjat, curi-mencuri -err maksudnya mencuri hati para lelaki, serahkan saja sama Sooyoung, si pembela kebenaran dan kebajikan. Halah, lebay amiiir…

Victoria menyerahkan obat Wookie kepada Sooyoung. "Help me, Soo-chan~"

"Vic, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" kata Sooyoung sok misterius. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kelicikan-kelicikan yang akan dilancarkan untuk memaksa Wookie meminum obatnya. Victoria menoleh ke arah Wookie yang lagi masang tampang –jangan-tinggalin-Wookie-sama-noona-cerewet-itu-. Sebenernya Victoria juga nggak tega ninggalin adiknya yang imut itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini juga untuk kebaikan Wookie sendiri. Victoria mengangguk dan langsung keluar kamar dengan perasaan cemas.

"Noona~ jangan pergi…" panggil Wookie ketika Victoria menutup pintu kamarnya. Wookie yang melihat Sooyoung makin mendekat langsung sembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

Sekarang Sooyoung duduk diatas bed dan membuka paksa selimut yang dipakai Wookie. "Buka selimutnya, bocah!"

"Arg, Noona cerewet ngapain dikamarku. Aku nggak mau minum obat!" teriak Wookie keras-keras.

"Yakin heh? Gimana kalau..." Sooyoung melirik rak komik Wookie. Seulas senyum iblis terlukis diwajah manisnya. "Komik-komik itu aku bakar aja," ancam Sooyoung.

"JANGAN!" Wookie langsung keluar dari selimutnya. "Jangan dibakar, itu koleksi berhargaku, you know. Dasar Noona cerewet!"

"Kalau gitu obatnya diminum donk." Suara Sooyoung sedikit melunak.

Wookie kesel banget, cuy. Dengan terpaksa kali ini dia menyerah.

"Anak pintar…" Sooyoung menepuk lembut kepala Wookie. "Mulai sekarang setiap waktunya minum obat aku bakal datang ke sini bila perlu aku nginap sampai kamu sembuh," sambung Sooyoung. Wookie cuma mangut-mangut dengan wajah cemberut.

Walaupun mereka dari kecil sering berantem, sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi. Tapi rasa sayang itu ditunjukkan dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Sekarang tidur!" Titah Sooyoung.

"Tapi ini kan baru jam 8, Noona~" protes Wookie.

"Hmm, korek api yang aku bawa tadi mana ya?" Sooyoung pura-pura merogoh kantung celananya.

"Iya bawel, aku tidur sekarang." Wookie berbaring dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Suara tawa puas ala bonamana masih terdenga dari dalam kamar Wookie. Bener-bener dah si Sooyoung, tau aja titik kelemahan Wookie.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_BRAK!_ Wookie mengebrak meja Sunny & Tiffany. Kemarin dia nggak sekolah karena masih sakit. Tapi Wookie dapat kabar kalau dia jadi pembicaaan hangat di sekolahnya gara-gara mereka berdua.

"Kenapa buat berita norak gitu, hah?" bentak Wookie.

"Berita? Berita apa ya?" tanya Sunny polos.

"Berita tentang ya, ya, ya apa tuh namanya?"

"Yaoi Wookie, yaoi… Y-A-O-I, bacanya YAOI. Ayo ucapkan kata itu dengan sepenuh hati." jawab Tiffany enteng.

"Iya yaoi, aku bukan gay. Si Yesung aja tuh yang suka sama aku, kalau aku mah ogah…." triak Wookie dikuping Sunny dan Tifany.

"Jadi namanya Yesung ya?" Sunny & Tiffany mangut-mangut ngerti. "Tapi kamu jadi idola baru lho, liat aja tuh di sekeliling kamu." Tiffany mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

"HUWA!"

Wookie kaget sampe terjungkal kebelakang. Banyak banget kamera yang memotret dirinya. Ingat! Di sekolahnya hampir semuanya pada makan hati, mending dia balik lagi ke mejanya.

Nggak lupa Wookie ngasih deathglare terbaiknya kepada Sunny & Tiffany. Tapi entah polos atau bego, kedua cewek itu malah nyengir lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya. FUJOSHI IS THE BEST, MAN…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Semuanya gara-gara kamu!" triak Wookie kesal. Tadi waktu pulang sekolah Yesung _nyulik_ Wookie. Alasannya? "Wookie aku pengen banget makan siang sama kamu." Padahal pengen kencan. Ada-ada aja nih akal bulus si Yesung.

"Kok gara-gara aku?" tanya Yesung heran. Dari tadi dia disalahin terus sama Wookie.

"Gara-gara kamu nyium aku di depan teman-teman, sekarang hidupku nggak nyaman lagi. Kemana-mana diikuti. Amber benar, jadi idola itu nggak asik," kata Wookie frustasi.

"Kalau gitu sebagai permintaan maaf, abis makan kita jalan-jalan yuk," ajak Yesung sambil ngunyah kentang gorengnya. Tuh kan bener, ujung-ujungnya pasti ngajak kencan.

"Nggak mau, bilang aja mau kencan," tolak Wookie.

"Aku nggak mau dengar kata-kata penolakan, pokoknya harus mau!" kata Yesung tegas.

"Kalau aku bilang "GAK MAU" , memangnya kamu mau apa, hah?" tantang Wookie.

"Aku mau ini..."

_Hup_

"AAAA... "

Yesung ngangkat tubuh mungil Wookie kepundaknya. Wookie mati-matian berontak dari gendongan Yesung tapi usahanya sia-sia. Orang-orang di cafe itu heran dengan sikap Yesung. Tapi Yesung nggak peduli, dia langsung membawa Wookie ke mobilnya.

"TURUNIN, BRENGSEK!"

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Ternyata Yesung bawa Wookie ke Fantasy Land, semacam taman hiburan gitu.-seragam sekolah Wookie udah ganti dengan baju yang di beli Yesung sebelum mereka ke sini-. Wookie udah lama banget nggak ke tempat ini. Terakhir dia pergi sama teman-teman sekelasnya waktu rekreasi sekolah. Sebenernya Wookie seneng banget di bawa ke sini, tapi gengsinya gede jadi dia diem aja.

"Kok diam aja, yuk kita masuk," ajak Yesung antusias.

Setelah dicap keduanya berlari memasuki gerbang Fantasy Land. Walau pun bukan hari libur, tapi tempat ini selalu rame. Mereka memutuskan naik kora-kora lebih dulu. Setelah itu mereka ngantri di wahana Tornado, Halilintar, dan Histerya. Kayaknya kedua cowok itu hobby banget memacu andrenalin, dari tadi wahana yang di kunjungi wahana yang membuat spot jantung. Wahana yang selanjutnya adalah arena Bump car. Wookie dan Yesung jadi perhatian di arena ini. Keduanya nge-drift berulang-ulang. Wookie memaksimumkan kecepartan car-nya lalu membanting setir ke kiri dengan maksud menabrak car Yesung. Suspensi belakang terhentak dan bikin ban belakang drifting. Yesung pun menabrak car Wookie dari segala arah yang dia bisa. Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat keren sehingga orang-orang disitu bertepuk tangan. Bahkan beberapa cewek mulai bergossip tentang mereka.

"Gila, keren banget tuh," (cewek 1)

"Iya, mana cakep-cakep lagi. Coca cola bo' (cewek 2)

"Eh? Apaan tuh coca cola?" (cewek 1)

"Cowo cakep cowo idola, bego loe kagak tau" (cewek 2)

"Ahh sarap loe, dari dulu coca cola tu minuman, mana ada istilah kayak gitu" (cewek 1)

"Halah, brisik loe berdua. Nonton aja knapa? (Cewek 3 nyahut)

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Tadi seru banget ya, tapi aku capek." keluh Wookie. Sekarang mereka lagi beristirahat di salah satu bangku yang ada disitu. Yesung mengeluarkan tissue dan mengelap keringat di wajah Wookie. Wookie tertegun dengan sikap Yesung. Mereka berdua sama-sama capek tapi Yesung tetap aja merhatiin dia.

"Nggak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok," tolak Wookie halus. Dia ngambil tissue dari tangan Yesung dan menyeka keringatnya sendiri.

"Kalau gitu aku beli minuman dulu ya," yesung berlari ke arah salah satu stand minuman dingin. Beberapa menit kemudian dia balik dengan dua cup _milkshake_ dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Wookie.

"Eh? koq nggak ada esnya? Ini mah bukan _milkshake_ namanya," protes Wookie.

"Kamu nggak boleh minum es, kan baru aja sembuh," kata Yesung.

"Kalau gitu sekalian aja nggak usah beli," sindir Wookie kesal. Yesung nggak peduli dengan sindiran Wookie, dia malah asik minum _milkshake_-nya sambil merhatiin Wookie ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas. Wookie kelihatan cute kalau lagi begini," gumam Yesung.

"Udah siap ngomelnya?" tanya Yesung ketika Wookie berhenti.

Busyet! Santai banget si Yesung. Wookie dari tadi ngomel sampe mulut berbuih tapi dia santai aja nanggapinnya.

"Udah! Nggak usah ditanya," balas Wookie pedas. "Sbenarnya ada satu wahana lagi yang mau aku naiki," sambung Wookie, Suaranya kembali normal.

"Wahana apa?"

"Bianglala. Kata noona kita bisa liat keindahan kota dari atas situ. Boleh ya..."

"Ayooo," Yesung berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Wookie. Kali ini tanpa penolakan. Biasanya kalau Yesung meluk atau megang dia, Wookie langsung protes.

Sekarang mereka udah berada dipuncaknya. Wookie kelihatan antusias banget, sesekali dia menunjuk ke arah tertentu yang dianggapnya menarik. Tapi dari tadi Wookie berceloteh nggak ada sedikit pun respon dari Yesung. Wookie menoleh ke arah Yesung dan...

"Hadooooh, dari tadi aku cerita dia malah tidur. Bangun woi, bangun..." Wookie mengguncangkan tubuh Yesung, tapi Yesung tetap aja tidur. Mungkin dia capek dari tadi main terus sama Wookie.

Wookie menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Dia nggak tau mau ngomong sama siapa. Masa harus ngomong sama angin, nggak mungkin banget kan?

Yesung menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Wookie pun menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Kalo diliatin gini dia lucu banget kalau lagi tidur, mirip baby," gumam Wookie. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh pipi Yesung dan mengelusnya pelan. Lalu dia menyentuh matanya, hidungnya, dan terakhir bibir ranumnya. Wookie memperhatikan wajah Yesung dari jarak dekat.

"Bener-bener mirip baby, so cute," Wookie tersenyum gemas. Tiba-tiba Yesung membuka kedua matanya. Wookie tersentak kaget, dia buru-buru menjauh dari Yesung.

Tapi Yesung memegang pergelangan tangan Wookie dan membawanya mendekat kembali.

"Kenapa menjauh?" tanya Yesung.

"Enggak… itu…hm… tadi ada… haduh… itu…" Wookie jadi salah tingkah. Yesung tersenyum dan memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir Wookie. Cowok imut itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Yesung kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Wookie, membawanya keciuman yang panjang. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman yang penuh kasih, jauh dari kesan nafsu. Wookie terbawa suasana romantis ini. Dia nggak nolak tapi juga nggak balas ciuman Yesung. Dia menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciuman dari Yesung.

Yesung menautkan kedua tangan mereka, sedangkan tangan lainnya meraih tengkuk Wookie untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya mengakhiri ciumannya karena kebutuhan oksigen. Yesung menatap wajah Wookie yang memerah, lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Baru pertama kali ya?" bisik Yesung. Wookie nggak jawab, dia membuang mukanya ke arah lain karena malu. Yesung kembali meraih wajah Wookie, memaksa wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan perlahan dia menempelkan kembali bibir mereka, bercumbu mesra walau pun tanpa balasan dari Wookie.

Kalian tahu? Di tempat ini mereka berdua mengambil ciuman pertamanya masing-masing. Sungguh ironis –err maksudnya romantis.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

TING TONG

Bel rumah berbunyi. Victoria beranjak ke depan untuk membukakan pintu. Di depan ternyata Yesung lagi gendong Wookie dipunggungnya. Tadi waktu di mobil, Wookie ketiduran. Kayaknya dia cape seharian main terus.

"Gimana tadi jalan-jalannya?" Tanya Victoria dan mempersilahkan Yesung masuk.

"Seru banget. Liat aja nih ,Wookie sampe ketiduran. Kayaknya dia capek banget," kata Yesung.

"Kalau gitu kamu istirahat aja dulu, aku buatin teh ya." tawar Victoria. Yesung mengangguk lalu mengantar Wookie ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Dia menidurkan Wookie pelan-pelan di atas bed lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu.

"Yesung hyung…"

Eh nggak salah denger? Tadi Wookie manggil namanya pake embel-embel hyung lagi. Biasanya dia di panggil cowok aneh, pervert atau apalah namanya. Setelah diteliti lebih lanjut lagi, ternyata oh ternyata Wookie mengigau.

"Yesung hyung…"

Yesung merasa melayang kelangit ke-7. Bahkan saat tidur pun Wookie memanggil namanya. Ayeeeey…

"Yesung... hyung... be…go…"

_GUBRAK!_

Yesung jatuh dari khayalan langit ke-7nya. Ternyata oh ternyata wookie memimpikannya hanya untuk mengatainya bego. Ini baru ironis…

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"HUWAAA!"

Napas Wookie terengah-engah. Tadi dia mimpi buruk. Di dalam mimpinya Wookie menikahi Luna, cewek yang ditaksirnya. Tapi saat Wookie mau menciumnya, cewek itu berubah jadi Yesung. Bener-bener aneh. Apa karena ciuman tadi malam ya?" gumam Wookie.

"Aku nggak bisa bayangin kalau aku nikah sama Yesung. Ntar anak aku punya mama kumisan dan papa brewokan donk. Hiii…" Wookie bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi udah teriak?" kata seseorang di bawah selimut.

"Huwaa, siapa nih?" Wookie memukul orang tersebut dengan bantalnya.

"Hei ini aku, Yesung." Yesung menahan bantal yang terus menghantamnya. Semalam waktu ngantar Wookie ke kamarnya, Yesung udah capek banget. Dari pada nyetir mobil dalam keadaan ngantuk, akhirnya dia nginap tanpa pemberitahuan kepada pemilik rumah.

"Ngapain di kamarku, hah?"

"Numpang tidur, emangnya nggak boleh?"

"Enggak"

"Kalau gitu sebagai permintaan maaf aku kasih morning kiss aja ya," kata Yesung pervert. Yesung semakin mendekati Wookie yang makin tersudut. Wookie menendang tubuh Yesung tapi kakinya di tahan sama Yesung. Setengah tubuhnya udah tertindih sama tubuh Yesung. Dia terus berontak dalam cengkraman Yesung. Kini tangannya udah di tahan Yesung di atas kepala.

_KLEK_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sooyoung yang mau membangunkan Wookie langsung kaget sama posisi keduanya. Wookie berada di bawah Yesung sambil meronta, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman cowok aneh itu.

"Noona cerewet tolong aku," panggil Wookie.

"Oops, maaf mengganggu, silahkan di lanjutkan," Sooyoung lalu menutup kembali pintunya dengan santai. Fujoshi juga ternyata dia…

"Aaaa , noona cerewet tolong aku…"

TBC

* * *

.

* * *

Udah lm ga mampir ke Screenplays, jd kangen~ Oya yg mnta ff valentine yewook ama kyumin, sabar dlu ya. Ntar malem ato ntar sore dipublish. Sekarang saatnya balas review~

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : pose sexy-a? khukhukhu bayangin aja klo om yesung yg lg godain Wookie huahaha pasti sexy kan~ makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

ELFishyShfly : iya nih Wookie galak bener. Ff valentine-a akan segera nyusul~ makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

Dhikae : chapter yg ini lbh mesra lg, pake kisseu kisseu~ hohoho bayangin wajah wookie jd merah krna dicium om yesung. Tambah imut bukan? makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

YuI-chan d'Golddensnake : ff valentine yewook akan segera menyusul~ APA? Kyumin mau juga? Ntar deh klo ada waktu^^ salam kenal juga… makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

Kanna Ayakasi : HAHAHA kayak.a di fic ini bnyak fujoshi.a ya? Bru nyadar lho~ Jessika ga ada, smua chara udh kluar di chap 3. makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

jongwoonieswife-sj : brarti lebih muda ira? Brarti manggilnya kakak donk. Nama asli.a siapa kak? Kan lucu klo manggil kak jongwoon wkwkwk. makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

Nikwon : khekhekhe ini udah di lanjut kok. Kayak pak Es Be Ye aja yah…

makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

Ika UzumakiTeukHyuk : jangan donk~ kesian klo wookie dirape om yesung~ makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

Fika : YESUNG HANYA MILIK WOOKIE! #jiah si ira mulai sarap! =='

makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

Kiera : anneyong jg… iya wookie tetep ama om yesung kok. Luna aja malah dukung hehehe

makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

Maki Kisaragi : kamu ngingatin aku sama Rock Lee hehehe semangat bgt. Kita seumuran? Aaa~ seneng.a

Jrang2 dpt temen sebaya dr dunia maya. #Pelukerat2gakmaulepasin

makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

Kim Taena : iYADONG Yaoi, Luna ga mungkin sama Wookie. Dia pendukung Yewook lho~ Tak kusangka ternyata Luna jg fujoshi *halah*

makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

Ichigo : jiahaha ntar kpan2 aku publish Lemon deh, tp dibaca ya, jgn lupa review. Mungkin minggu depan

makasih udah baca, review lagi yah… ^^

* * *

Kalo ada typo tolong diingatin ya, ntar di perbaiki. Mo promo dl ah~ XD

Aad saya di Ira Cloudsomnia, dan juga

Follow me Ira_cloudsomnia, ntar saya folback *mention tapi yah….*

* * *

Minta lagi review.a~

Miss Cloudsomnia ^^


End file.
